


The Cloud Bottom

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Clubbing, Desperation, Diapers, F/M, Fetish Club, female desperation, poop desperation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: A girl who's not into diapers goes to a diaper club.  The results are as awkward as you'd expect.
Kudos: 21





	The Cloud Bottom

Pamela was dancing with the man of her dreams, but she didn't feel so good. Her heart was happy, but her gastrointestinal tract wasn't. Ironically she was wearing the perfect garment to solve that problem, but she refused to avail herself of its services.

She'd gotten into this situation because she hadn't learned how to deal with boys yet. It was rather unusual for someone as outgoing as her, and almost tragic for someone as old as her, but she stumbled every time she tried to get past the first step with the opposite sex.

She'd had enough conversations with Colton to fall in love with him, but hadn't brought about a relationship, or a friendship, or even an exchange of contact information. After they graduated she didn't know what to do.

After a few weeks of tearful frustration her friend Rozzie came to the rescue. She happened to visit a night club Colton frequented. It was called the Cloud Bottom and it was a little unusual, but Pamela was ready to dive right into that weirdness and pull out a husband.

With Rozzie's help she picked out just the right outfit and accessories, something eye-catching, but not tacky. She wore a sweetly ornate yellow and white blouse-jumperskirt combo with matching bow-knot heels, white knee-length socks, a big yellow bow in her hair, a big white teddy bear in her arms, and, most importantly, a thickly padded white diaper.

Naturally Rozzie went with her to get her into the place and show her the ropes. She was wearing pink overalls, a powder blue undershirt, and pigtails. No one had to guess what she was wearing underneath because her diaper was just as big and puffy as Pamela's.

Rozzie was her usual cool-headed self when she strolled into the club, but Pamela was nervous and getting more nervous by the minute. She almost fainted when she had to lift her skirt at the door to prove she was padded. 

She wasn't there long before she spotted Colton. He looked as dashing and manly as ever despite wearing a pastel onesie and sucking on a pacifier. Pamela was so enamored she got weak in the knees, and so nervous she got weak in the intestines.

She pulled herself together long enough to greet him warmly, then walked back over to Rozzie for a little girl talk. The emotional and digestive roller-coaster she was on had some effect on her exterior. She stumbled and dropped her teddy bear. Clenching her cheeks for fear of releasing gas or worse, she bent over and picked it up. Rozzie had a furtive comment ready for her when she stood back up.

"Nice job! Colton just got an eyeful of your big poofy tush. I think he liked what he saw."

Pamela blushed. She hadn't wanted that to happen, but she figured it was good for it to happen if it increased Colton's attraction to her. But before she could build on that attraction she would need to take care of an unpleasant personal matter.

"Where's the ladies' room?" she asked.

"I hope nobody else heard you 'cause that's the dumbest question I ever heard," Rozzie said with a slight rolling of the eyes.

"There've got to be bathrooms in this building," said an annoyed Pamela.

"Not inside the club. You gotta leave. Leave in shame. Nobody comes to a diaper club to sit on a toilet."

"That's impossible! Are we really expected to use these diapers?"

"Sorry I said your last question was the dumbest I ever heard 'cause this one's way dumber."

The thought of dirtying her diaper Pamela sick to her stomach, and she was sick enough already. She was still thinking the problem over when Colton approached them.

Rozzie disappeared into the crowd, leaving Pamela to face Colton alone. Struggling to contain the butterflies in her stomach and hurricanes in her colon, she made a little small talk with the handsome young man. Then he did what she'd been hoping but also fearing: He asked her to dance. 

She didn't think she could accept the offer, but she knew she couldn't refuse. Her limbs were stiff and her buttocks were locked together, but she gave it her all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestion where it should go from here, be my guest.


End file.
